


Amanecer

by Sue2911



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sue2911/pseuds/Sue2911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de cinco años desde la destrucción de Sunnydale, Buffy vuelve a enfrentarse a su pasado... en forma de alguien que quizás no quiere volver a ver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue mi primer fic del universo BTVS. Es cortito... y es Bangel. Porque soy una Bangel hasta la médula. No lo puedo evitar.  
> Espero que guste. Yo le tengo especial cariño.  
> Son cinco capítulos, muy cortitos. Así que iré colgando muy a menudo

Capítulo 1

La luna estaba alta cuando salió a la calle y miró a su alrededor. Su aspecto era taciturno, como siempre, pero en aquel tiempo, su expresión ausente se le había acentuado. Muy poca gente caminaba ya por la calle a esas horas tan tardías, pero en realidad era lo que buscaba. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su ya inseparable abrigo largo y negro y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, simplemente acompañado por sus pensamientos y sus recuerdos.

Sabía porqué se encontraba allí, pero no quería reconocérselo, no quería decir el motivo en voz alta... cuantos años habían pasado...¿cinco? si, cinco años ya... y él no había hecho más que vagar desde entonces. Todos se habían ido marchando tras aquel día... más rápido, más lentamente, como el viejo Wesley... 

Sonrió al pensar en su viejo amigo y en lo feliz que debía ser tras haber decidido rehacer su vida. Se alegraba por él; pero no había aceptado su oferta de irse a vivir con él y Fred tras su matrimonio. Él no pintaba nada allí, no pintaba nada al lado de nadie. Hasta Spike se había marchado... que irónico resultaba echar de menos a Spike... pero así era. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de él, aunque se imaginaba que estaba allí, en el mismo lugar que él, y precisamente por el mismo motivo. Pero no quería pensar en eso e inspiró lentamente para que el aire frío de la noche le despejara la cabeza.

Hacía exactamente esos cinco años que podía disfrutar de la luz del sol, que podía pasear por la playa al amanecer y que podía salir a una terraza sin temor a quemarse. Había recuperado la mortalidad, volvía a ser un ser humano... pero aunque su corazón latía de forma rítmica en su pecho, él no se sentía diferente. Se sentía solo, más solo que nunca; antes no le importaba... le gustaba la soledad. Ahora le pesaba como una losa de la cual no podía desprenderse.

Llevaba todo ese tiempo vagando por Europa sin rumbo fijo. Habían vendido el bufete y ahora se dedicaba a viajar por todos aquellos sitios que había conocido como vampiro, y verlos con sus nuevos ojos. No había cesado de ayudar al inocente, pero esta vez como un héroe sin rostro, sin nombre.. que aparecía y desaparecía sin dejar rastro. Había perdido parte de sus poderes, pero la fuerza la mantenía, y también la mente fría. Sonrió mientras apretaba el paso para protegerse del frío. De que le servía todo aquello, si su alma seguía atormentada, si ella ya no estaba a su lado...

¡Ah! ¡Había salido ella! Por eso estaba allí. Había estado viajando por Europa, evitando aquella ciudad, sin tan siquiera aproximarse, para evitar el impulso de buscarla, de pedirle...Meneó la cabeza. No tenía derecho después de tanto tiempo. Ni siquiera sabía si ella estaba libre, si aun seguía pensando en él, al menos una cuarta parte de lo que él se acordaba de ella. Habían pasado muchas personas por su vida, incluso había llegado a amar de nuevo, pero nada como lo que sentía por ella, aún después de tanto tiempo. 

Entró en un bar de la ciudad eterna. Llevaba días en Roma, y la ciudad no dejaba de sorprenderle ni un sólo momento. Pidió un bourbon al camarero y miró el vaso que le tendió sin entusiasmo, ya que no le atraía el alcohol de manera excesiva. Alguien se sentó a su lado, pero no le miró. No le interesaba.

\- Me imaginaba que te encontraría por aquí.. pero has tardado mucho en aparecer.

Aquella voz era inconfundible y se giró hacia él de inmediato.

\- Spike... también me imaginaba que estarías por aquí. 

Spike se acomodó a su lado en la barra.- ¿Hace mucho que andas por aquí? Me extraña encontrarte de noche, cuando puedes disfrutar la luz del sol

\- Prefiero la noche... estoy acostumbrado a ella.. ¿y tu? ¿Hace mucho que llegaste?

Spike se rió suavemente.- Querido Angel.. vivo aquí desde hace cuatro años. 

La información le dolió en lo más profundo del pecho, pero contuvo cualquier gesto que lo delatara...¿estaría con ella?¿por eso vivía allí desde hacía cuatro años?

\- Vaya- le contestó aparentando indiferencia- te hacía viviendo en una ciudad menos carismática que ésta.

Spike se alzó de hombros.- Buffy vino a vivir aquí con Dawn después de la destrucción de Sunnydale, como ya sabes, y yo pensé que quizás le gustaría tener un amigo cerca tras que tú recuperaras tu...- señaló a su antiguo enemigo- tu, ya sabes.

Angel lo miró asombrado.- ¿Ella sabe lo de que soy mortal?

\- Más o menos- Spike suspiró ruidosamente- no hablamos demasiado de ti, la verdad- lo miró y soltó una carcajada- vaya,¡has envejecido!no te han sentado bien del todo estos años, ¿eh?

Angel murmuró una grosería y volvió a prestar atención a su bourbon, que ya tenía el hielo derretido. Estuvieron en silencio durante un rato, hasta que finalmente Angel lo rompió.

\- ¿Cómo... cómo está Buffy?

Spike no le miró.- Ella está bien, preciosa... trabaja en un gabinete de psicología. Acabó la carrera aquí y se puso a trabajar con ellos. Ahora que ya no es la única cazadora, puede llevar una vida muy tranquila...

\- Y entonces... ¿qué pintas tú en su vida si ya no ejerce de cazadora?

Spike se echó a reír y se levantó.- Me preguntaba cuánto tardarías en preguntarme eso... tendrás que averiguarlo tú mismo. Pregúntale a ella.

\- No sé dónde vive.- Angel estaba más molesto de lo que aparentaba. Vio como Spike se dirigía hacia la puerta y no hizo nada para detenerlo.

\- Pues averígualo. Tú fuiste un buen detective. 

Y se marchó dejando a Angel dolorido y confuso. Quiso seguirlo, pero no encontró las fuerzas. Sin casi darse cuenta, se bebió el bourbon de un trago.

Spike llegó a casa de Buffy y entró sin llamar. No vivía con ella, pero lo parecía, pues no la había dejado sola ni un segundo desde su llegada a Roma, y desde su llegada a la vida de ella. No estaban juntos como pareja, pero eso no se lo iba a decir a Angel para ponérselo fácil. No iba a decirle que ella había llorado al saber que él había recuperado su mortalidad y no había ido a buscarla, ni tan siquiera la había llamado. Spike sabía que Angel tarde o temprano aparecería, pero Buffy ya había perdido las esperanzas. No sabía si amaba a Angel todavía o si de verdad había llegado a amarlo a él como le dijo aquel día en la Boca del Infierno. Pero no le importaba. Le bastaba con estar a su lado, con compartir su vida, aunque sólo fuese de noche. Le bastaba con conversar con ella y saber que confiaba en él. Además estaba Dawn. Dawn que se había convertido en toda una mujercita de 22 años y que le hacía partícipe de su vida de una manera que ni siquiera Buffy era capaz. Los dos sospechaban que se estaba enamorando o ya estaba enamorada de él. Pero Spike prefería no pensarlo, no quería que Buffy le echara de sus vidas. Porque esa era la reacción que Spike creía que Buffy tendría si algo así ocurría. 

Las encontró en el salón del apartamento que ambas tenían en el centro de la ciudad. Dawn miraba la televisión, mientras Buffy trabajaba sobre la mesa. Las dos lo miraron cuando él entró. Buffy le sonrió, mientras que Dawn se levantó automáticamente del sofá.

\- ¡Spike!- corrió a abrazarlo con la misma ternura de siempre- has tardado en venir hoy... ¡ya pensábamos que no venías!

Spike sonrió y le acarició una mejilla.- Me entretuve por el camino... ¿cómo ha ido el día?

Buffy suspiró.- Cansado... hoy hemos tenido unos cinco casos nuevos. Estaba con ellos ahora mismo.

Spike se sentó en la mesa junto a Buffy y la miró. No podía ocultarle que había visto a Angel y que se encontraba en la ciudad, posiblemente buscándola. No era justo para ella... pero tampoco quería decírselo. No podría soportar que ella y Angel volvieran a unir sus vidas, pues eso supondría que la perdería para siempre... pero, ¿tenía él derecho a privarle de esa felicidad que él sabía había soñado tanto?¡Maldita sea, él nunca había sido tan noble! Ella tendría que elegir... y que demonios, habían pasado cinco años... quizás ella ya no quería nada con Angel. Después de todo, había sido Angel quien no la había buscado en todos aquellos años...y seguramente confiaba en que aquel silencio lo pagaría muy caro.

Buffy lo miró interrogante.- ¿Qué te pasa?¿Ocurre algo malo?

Spike la miró un instante con expresión grave.- Angel está en la ciudad.

Ella se levantó lentamente. No sabía que cara poner, que sentir, cómo tomárselo. Su sangre fría acudió en su ayuda y consiguió vencer el vértigo que sentía en su interior. Lo miró intentando aparentar tranquilidad

\- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

\- Me lo encontré en el bar de Sam... ya sabes, dónde suelo ir porque no cierran hasta tarde. Estaba allí, sentado en la barra.

Buffy tragó saliva y volvió a sentarse. Dawn se había acercado tras escuchar la conversación y también se sentó en la mesa.

\- ¿Y qué te ha dicho? ¿Ha... ha preguntado por mi hermana?

Spike la miró y sonrió levemente.- No me ha dicho mucho... estaba más taciturno de lo que yo le recordaba...y si, me ha preguntado por Buffy. Creo que quiere encontrarte y hablar contigo- finalizó mirándola. 

Buffy volvió a levantarse y se paseó por el pequeño salón con gesto nervioso muy a pesar suyo. Spike y Dawn la observaban sin pronunciar palabra. Al final, ella le miró con el corazón amartillando su pecho

\- ¿Y dónde está él?¿ Dónde está viviendo?

Spike bajó la cabeza.- No lo sé amor... ya te digo que no me dijo mucho...- al verla tan agitada, Spike quiso tocarla, pero enseguida se arrepintió- ¿estás bien?

Buffy movió la cabeza afirmativamente.- Si, claro que si... es sólo que... la sorpresa, no me esperaba que apareciera después de tanto tiempo... Creía que no volvería a verle

Dawn tenía mala cara.- ¿De veras creíste eso, hermanita? Pues yo sabía que vendría, algún día...

\- Porque ahora si puede ofrecerte una vida normal...- terminó Spike con un hilo de voz.

Buffy lo miró y se olvidó de Angel por un momento al ver la mirada dolida de Spike. Ella seguía queriéndolo mucho.. pero Angel... Se volvió de espaldas a él y se alejó unos metros a través del salón.

\- Spike...yo...

Él rechazó con un gesto.- No me tienes que dar explicaciones Buffy... sé que siempre fue él. Ahora es mortal, puede darte una vida normal, puede envejecer contigo, puede tener hijos contigo...puede amarte cómo te mereces...

\- Yo no he dicho que aún le quiera, Spike...- se apresuró a contestar ella- además... llevo tanto tiempo sin saber de él que ya no sé ni si me acuerdo de su cara...

Era mentira y tanto ella como Spike lo sabían. Buffy se mordió los labios y miró a Dawn. Su hermana entendió su mirada a la primera.

\- ¿ Vas a ir a buscarle? ¿Ahora? Buffy, definitivamente estás loca. Ahora es mortal, puedes verle mañana, en un café, a horas normales y entre gente normal- miró a Spike y se ruborizó- ¡Oh Spike!¡No iba por ti!

Spike sonrió.- No te preocupes cariño... no me he dado por aludido en ningún momento.

Ella sonrió y se giró hacia Buffy que ya recogía su chaqueta. Spike supo que era inútil decirle que no fuera, o decirle que quizás no le encontraría. Seguía siendo una cazavampiros, y eso le daba una habilidad especial para buscar y encontrar todo aquello que buscaba.

Se levantó de la mesa y la ayudó a ponerse el abrigo

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- sabía la respuesta, pero necesitaba preguntar.

Buffy se giró hacia él y le dio un beso suave en los labios. Spike respiró de él como si en ese beso le fuera la vida

\- Volveré en un par de horas... no os preocupéis por mi.

Y diciendo esto se dirigió a la puerta y salió dejándolos callados y pensativos.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquí os pongo un poquito más de este fic.

Angel salió del bar lo más dignamente que pudo. No estaba borracho, pero un tipo había intentado buscar pelea con él y la evitó cómo pudo. No quería enfrentarse a nadie, ni que nadie le buscara de ninguna de las maneras. Se iba al hotel, a intentar dormir unas horas antes del amanecer, aunque sabía que al día siguiente, se limitaría a mirar el cielo soleado a través de los ventanales de su habitación. Maldijo interiormente su conversación con Spike y la poquísima información que había obtenido de él... ¿estaban juntos? ¿de verdad Buffy estaba enamorada de Spike? Y si así era... ¿qué pintaba él allí? Prefirió no pensar en ello, y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos comenzó a caminar hacia el hotel. 

\- Angel...

Se detuvo como un resorte. Jamás había podido olvidar aquella voz. La había oído miles de veces en sus sueños, en sus recuerdos, y a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, su corazón, casi nuevo, saltó en actitud de reconocimiento. Se giró con lentitud. Ella estaba de pie, mirándole. Llevaba una chaqueta que parecía adecuada para el frío, pero se abrazaba a sí misma como si estuviese helada. Y Spike tenía razón... estaba preciosa... más madura, más mujer... absolutamente preciosa. Angel tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no correr hacia ella y abrazarla hasta fundirla dentro de si mismo. Se quedó quieto y callado, luchando contra sus propios demonios. Buffy avanzó unos pocos pasos, aunque también sufría un sinfín de sentimientos dentro de ella.

\- Angel... cuanto tiempo... creí que...

\- Buffy... yo... siento.. ¡Oh Dios!

\- ¿A qué has venido, Angel?

\- Supongo que necesitaba verte...

\- ¿Después de cinco años?- en su voz había rencor, y Angel pensó que se lo merecía

\- Sé que tendría que haberte llamado... pero en nuestra última conversación me dijiste que Spike estaba en tu vida...

\- Pero Spike murió, ¿recuerdas? Y se fue contigo... y luego tú recuperaste tu vida mortal y Spike vino... pero tú no... yo renuncié a tí porque no podíamos estar juntos... 

Angel bajó la cabeza.- Lo sé

\- ¿Y si lo sabes, porque vienes ahora después de tanto tiempo?

\- No quería molestarte.. – Angel bajó la mirada bastante incómodo- tardé en venir porque... porque no me atrevía a pedirte nada después de nuestro último encuentro...

\- Yo sí te llamé. Te llamé a Los Angeles varias veces y no supe de tí. Wesley me dijo que habías venido a Europa y te estuve esperando desde entonces...pero hace dos años que perdí las esperanzas de verte aparecer por aquí... Incluso fui a Londres para ver si Giles te había visto y cuando me dijo que si, casi te odié. No entendía que podía haber hecho yo, que podía haber pasado para que me ignoraras de la manera que lo hiciste...- Buffy comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo, por mucho que hubiera intentado no hacerlo- creí que entre nosotros seguía habiendo algo especial, a pesar del tiempo, a pesar de la decisión de no estar juntos...Creía que eras mi amigo...

Lágrimas calientes rodaron por las mejillas de Angel. Ella tenía razón. Había sido un completo cobarde, un completo malnacido. Ella le había dicho que sentía algo por Spike y ya no se había atrevido a ir hacia ella por mucho que lo deseara, por temor a su rechazo. Un rechazo que minaría la frágil humanidad que había adquirido recientemente. Un rechazo que mataría el único motivo por el cual había querido ser un hombre normal, y dejar de ser un monstruo. Pero lo había echado todo a perder y ahora se daba cuenta. No sabía que decirle, cómo excusarse. Ni siquiera había sabido comportarse como un amigo, cómo el amigo que ella siempre había esperado, que siempre había querido... Y ahora no creía que hubiera forma de arreglarlo

\- Lo siento...- susurró- lo siento tanto Buffy...Sé que soy un cobarde, un imbécil...Cuando recuperé la mortalidad, lo primero que quería hacer era buscarte, pero recordé que querías a Spike, y sabía que él te había buscado y yo... tuve mucho miedo de que me rechazaras, yo...

Angel miró a Buffy con cara triste. No sabía cómo decir las cosas que quería decir o cómo preguntarle las cosas que quería escuchar. Tenía miedo, por enésima vez en su vida de que ella se alejara definitivamente, que hubiera dejado de sentir lo que a él le permitía seguir siendo algo útil hacia la humanidad en su totalidad y no un deshecho humano. Pero ella parecía estar fuera de su vida, demasiado fuera, por muy paradójica que pareciera la frase.

\- Buffy- susurró - ¿ Estás con...?

Ella lo miró dolida

\- ¿ Me preguntas si lo amo?¿ Si lo amo cómo te amé a tí?

\- No..bueno...no sé. No tengo derecho a reclamarte o a preguntarte nada..ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tú y yo...

\- Spike es ahora alguien como tú...quizás no es mortal, pero tiene alma, conciencia, ternura... no sé si lo amo, pero confío en él, siento algo por él

Angel se alejó un poco y le dió la espalda

\- Cuando me pediste que volviera a Los Angeles y me confesaste que Spike estaba en tu vida, supuse que me lo merecía, que te había perdido en parte por querer a Cordelia, por amarla... pero ella nunca fue cómo tú... ella nunca ocupó tu lugar... 

\- ¿ Por qué me cuentas todo esto? - Buffy le miraba entre extrañada y expectante

\- Que a ella nunca la amé cómo a tí. Que mis sentimientos nunca fueron tan puros, tan sinceros... Y cuando la perdí porque se la llevaron, no me dolió tanto cómo cuando tuve que renunciar a tí y marcharme lejos de Sunnydale...- se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos - quizás sea un soberbio egoísta al pedirte esto, pero te amo, sabes perfectamente que eres todo para mi...Siento haber tardado tanto en venir a decírtelo, pero a pesar de todo, estoy seguro de que nuestras almas seguían unidas y que podías sentirme cómo yo te sentía a ti- le apretó más las manos en un intento para no abrazarla- no se si de verdad amas a Spike, y si le quieres, si le amas más a él que a mí. Quizás prefieras estar con él e intentarlo... pero yo te puedo esperar, puedo esperar la eternidad que ya no tengo...

Buffy lloraba silenciosamente... ¿ si lo amaba? Claro que lo amaba... Él era Angel, su Angel, el único amor de su vida, el único por el que ella habría dado la vida sin dudarlo. Pero ahora también estaba Spike, al que también quería, que lo estaba dando todo por ella. Quizás no lo amara de la misma forma, quizás no era tan puro, pero... ¡Oh por Dios!

\- Angel, no sé que decir...

\- ¿ Ya no sientes nada por mí? 

Buffy guardó silencio. Sí, seguía queriéndole. Pero estaba dolida, cansada y muy dolida. No era justo que viniera tras cinco años y le dijera lo que siempre había soñado que le diría... El sueño se realizaba... demasiado tarde.

\- Spike vino a mi lado hace ya cuatro años, Angel. A él no le importó que yo te quisiera a ti o que no pudiera dejar de esperarte. Él aguantó mis lágrimas, mis depresiones, lo mal que lo pasé al volver de casa de Giles... 

\- ¿Quieres estar con él, ¿no?- la voz de Angel era casi inaudible. Las lágrimas también se deslizaban por sus mejillas

\- No es tan sencillo...- Buffy había dejado de llorar y lo miraba con rostro serio- pero no puedes aparecer y decirme lo que deberías haberme dicho hace cinco años y no hiciste... No puedo aceptarlo, Angel. Por mucho que te ame.

Angel se sintió derrotado y retrocedió unos pasos. Su alma gritaba por abrazarla y caer de rodillas pidiendole que lo perdonara, que su vida era un completo infierno sin ella. Pero sabía que era una completa pérdida de tiempo. Bajó la vista sin atreverse a mirarla más.

\- Está bien, Buffy, tienes razón... fue una mala idea venir aquí... Espero que seas feliz con él...yo...

\- ¡Maldito seas, Angel!- gritó Buffy- ¿ahora te vas así sin más?

\- ¿Y qué quieres, Buffy? Me acusas de venir demasiado tarde, de haberme olvidado de ti cuando lo único que he hecho ha sido vagar por el mundo matando las ganas de venir a buscarte.. y cuando te digo que te dejo con toda tu vida, que Spike te merece más que yo... ¿me preguntas que si me voy sin más? Buffy, ya me muero sin ti... no me mates más.

\- ¿Y yo que? ¿Has pensado en cómo me sentía yo?

Parecía una pelea de tontos, y Angel puso expresión de cansado

\- Buffy, lo siento mucho. Siento haber tardado tanto en venir, tanto en decirte lo que siento por ti. Pero así no vamos a ir a ningún sitio. No quiero pelearme contigo... si amas a Spike y quieres estar con él, te deseo lo mejor...Sólo quiero que seas feliz. Permíteme al menos saber de ti de vez en cuando, poder llamarte aunque sea una vez...

Buffy había bajado la cabeza y la levantó con más lágrimas en los ojos

\- Nadie me dijo que tenía que decidir por uno de los dos, Angel... Siempre fuiste tú... siempre. Pero Spike...

\- Shhh..- susurró él acercándose a ella- tranquila... todo saldrá bien.

No lo sentía. La había perdido, y por Spike nada menos. Pero no podía pedirle nada, no tenía derecho. Quería gritar, desaparecer, pero no podía demostrarle nada de eso.

\- Será mejor que te vayas a casa... es tarde y hace frío...

Ella afirmó con la cabeza. Quería preguntarle si volvería a verlo, pero conocía la respuesta. Le miró una vez, grabando en su retina cada centímetro del rostro amado, grabando su transformación física... ahora ya no tenía la apariencia de un hombre de 26 años... ni la apariencia de un hombre feliz.

\- Angel, yo...

\- Antes de irme, te lo diré. Al menos te debo eso.

Ella volvió a afirmar con la cabeza y se giró comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria a él. Las lágrimas se deslizaron libres por sus mejillas y cuando se supo lo bastante alejada, que él no pudiera escucharla, rompió en sollozos incontrolables. 

Angel volvió al hotel. Sus ojos estaban secos, pero la mirada estaba perdida. Se acabaron las esperanzas y las ilusiones- se dijo a sí mismo- se acabó todo.


	3. Chapter 3

Spike miraba la televisión con Dawn dormida sobre sus rodillas cuando la puerta de la calle se abrió. La miró mientras entraba en el salón, aunque la verdad es que no hacía falta, pues había percibido su presencia desde mucho antes que abriera la puerta. Dejó a Dawn durmiendo en el sofá y se levantó para saludarla. Su rostro lloroso y triste hizo que apretara los puños para no cometer o decir una tontería. Angel... siempre la hacía llorar. Ella no podía amar a ese malnacido, no era posible. Se acercó a ella y rozó su mejilla húmeda con el dorso de la mano  
\- ¿Estás bien?- le susurró  
Ella siguió la caricia de su mano con el rostro. Parecía un animalito herido y a él se le iba el alma tras ella.  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- insistió - ¿le has encontrado? ¿Qué te ha dicho?  
Buffy lo miró mientras acababa de limpiarse las últimas lágrimas.  
\- No quiero hablar de eso, Spike... prefiero no tocar el tema... al menos de momento..- al ver las cara de preocupación de Spike, ella le acarició el rostro con una sonrisa- estoy bien... sólo algo triste...  
\- Los encuentros con Angel siempre te ponen triste... y a mi furioso  
Buffy se sentó en una silla cercana y bajó la voz para que Dawn no se despertara  
\- Por favor, Spike.. no quiero que te sientas mal, ni que te preocupes...  
\- ¡Pero es que yo...!- fue a gritarle que la quería y que saber que había estado con Angel le estaba matando, pero se contuvo. Buffy lo miró, espectante  
\- ¿Me amas?- preguntó con voz débil- ¿Sigues amándome, Spike?  
Spike se quedó callado un segundo y luego la miró con ternura  
\- Te amo... cada día que pasa te amo más...y me duele no poder decírtelo, demostrártelo...  
Ella se acercó a él y le besó en los labios. Al principio fue un beso tierno, casi temeroso.. pero pasó a un beso más firme cuando Spike la cogió por el rostro e intensificó el beso con todo lo que sentía en su interior. Buffy se apartó de él y se perdió en su intensa mirada azul  
\- William, yo...  
\- Sé que no me quieres- argumentó él- no hace falta que digas más  
\- Si que te quiero- le corrigió ella- Angel me pidió que volviera con él y estoy aquí, no??- intentó sonreir, pero no lo consiguió- Spike... sabes que te quiero... que te quiero mucho. Dejemoslo ahí por hoy.  
Spike respetó su decisión cómo siempre hacía... pero le dolía no tener una respuesta clara por parte de ella. ¿Qué le quería? ¿Cómo le iba a querer si aún seguía llorando por Angel? Pero se conformaría con ello...se conformaría con lo que quisiera darle.  
\- Está bien Buffy... me voy ya... dale un abrazo a Dawn de mi parte y dile que la veo mañana..-la miró y se mordió los labios con impotencia por no poder besarla- ¿estarás bien?  
\- Si...-le sonrió y se alejó unos pasos- estoy cansada... me voy a dormir.  
Spike afirmó con la cabeza y salió del pequeño apartamento. Se sentía fatal y quería ir a buscar a Angel para golpearle hasta cansarse, pero sabía que ella no se lo perdonaría. 

Buffy se metió en la cama sin quitarse la ropa siquiera. Sentía ganas de llorar de nuevo, pero se contuvo a duras penas. Había echado a Angel de nuevo de su vida y sentía que todo se desmoronaba a su alrededor. Las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas mientras recordaba sus ojos oscuros y su mirada triste...tan diferente de los ojos de Spike...¿Porqué tenía que aparecer precisamente ahora? ¿Porqué, después de cinco años y de haberse hecho a la idea de que jamás volvería a verlo, había aparecido diciéndole que la amaba? ¡Maldito!No tenía derecho a volver a desordenar su vida ahora que había conseguido centrarse. No se lo consentiría.  
Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no oyó a Dawn entrar.  
\- Buffy... ¿estás bien?- susurró. Buffy se sobresaltó y se limpió las lágrimas del rostro de forma apresurada. Se incorporó en la cama e intentó sonreir  
\- ¡Dawnie!lo siento, no te oí entrar... ¿te hemos despertado? Spike se fue hace poquito. Me encargó que te diera un abrazo.  
Dawn se sentó en la cama junto a su hermana  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado con Angel? ¿Te ha hecho llorar de nuevo?  
\- Claro que no...  
\- ¿Y porqué estás llorando entonces?- Dawn endureció el semblante  
\- No pasa nada Dawn... verle me afecta... es todo. Él no me ha hecho nada. Ya está fuera de mi vida... ya no volverá más...  
Y sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas y entre sollozos le explicó todo a su hermana que la escuchó en silencio. Dawn la abrazó con fuerza, acariciándole el cabello con cariño  
\- Spike te ama Buffy... él siempre ha estado aquí, apoyándote, cuidando de tí, cuidando de mí...  
\- ¿Crees que no lo sé, Dawn?  
\- Ha renunciado a todo por estar aquí con nosotras...- Dawn estaba seria mientras hablaba- y no ha pedido nada a cambio. Angel, sin embargo, te dejó y recuperó la mortalidad y ni siquiera te llamó...  
\- Dawn, no es necesario que me hagas un análisis clínico de la situación... ya me la conozco  
Dawn se levantó de la cama y la miró  
\- Perdona que sea cruel, Buffy. Pero con Angel no eres objetiva. Spike se merece mucho más de lo que le das. Él...  
\- ¿Crees que no sé lo que pretendes? Pero no es tan fácil...  
\- Buffy, yo...  
Buffy se apartó el pelo de la cara de forma cansada  
\- No quiero seguir hablando de ésto, Dawn... pero no te preocupes. Angel no volverá. Spike seguirá en nuestras vidas como tú deseas...  
\- ¿Y tú no lo deseas?  
\- Spike es más importante para mí de lo que piensas... pero si tú le quieres deberías luchar por estar ahí, en vez de auto convencerme a mi... yo ya le quiero. Y él lo sabe.  
Dawn se sonrojó y retrocedió hasta la puerta. Quería disculparse con su hermana, pero no le salieron las palabras. Había sido una completa egoista y lo sabía. Pero que Buffy también lo supiera no le ayudaba en nada. Tenía miedo de que Buffy decidiera aceptar a Angel y Spike desapareciera de su vida... Tenía miedo de no volverlo a ver. Salió de la habitación y al salir, Buffy suspiró vencida y se acurrucó en la cama. Sabía que iba a ser una noche muy larga, y ni siquiera iba a hacer el menor esfuerzo en pasarla durmiendo.


	4. Chapter 4

Buffy llegó a su casa antes que de costumbre. Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza y había decidido dejar el gabinete antes de tiempo y marcharse a casa a tomar un baño caliente. Aún era de día, así que no esperaba encontrar a nadie en casa, ya que Dawn no llegaba hasta la noche. Necesitaba estar sola, no tener que hablar con nadie...eso es lo que agradecería.

Hacía días que no sabía nada de Angel, y aunque él le había dicho que se despediría de ella, Buffy no confiaba en que lo hiciera después de su último encuentro. Quería que le diera igual, pero no era cierto. Verle le había dolido más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir, pero eso ya no le importaba a nadie. Almenos Spike seguía ahí, y podía seguir sintiendo ese bienestar y seguridad cuando estaba con él. A veces le deseaba tanto que la asustaba, pero no sentía ese dolor desgarrador en el corazón cuando se daba cuenta de que no podía estar con él.

Entró en su habitación y dejó el bolso y la chaqueta. Sus idea era prepararse el baño y olvidarse de todo durante un buen rato. Pero sus ideas se fueron al traste, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta

\- Maldita sea- masculló entre dientes- ¿quien demonios será ahora?

Abrió la puerta y se quedó parada al verle

\- Angel...- susurró. Él la miraba con ternura

\- Hola Buffy... ¿vengo en mal momento?

Buffy quiso decirle que era de día, pero se contuvo. Era mortal... se resistía a creerse ese milagro. Se apartó hacia un lado y lo invitó a pasar

\- ¿Cómo has sabido dónde vivo?- preguntó ella sin mirarle

\- Pregunté... en la guía...- terminó con media sonrisa. Pero hasta esa sonrisa era triste

\- ¿A qué has venido?

\- Me marcho Buffy... he venido a despedirme

Ella se quedó callada. Temía aquel momento y había llegado. No supo que contestar y se retorció las manos nerviosa

\- Siento todo lo que pasó... espero que no me guardes rencor

\- ¿Cuándo te marchas?

\- Esta noche... tengo el vuelo esta noche

\- ¿Dónde vas?- Buffy luchaba valientemente con el dolor, intentando por todos los medios que no la derrotara

\- Lejos de aquí... lejos de ti... Sé que he perdido, sé que no puedo hacer nada para cambiar eso. Y también se que mi presencia te incomoda. Por eso me voy lejos de tí. Quizás algún día podamos reencontrarnos sin que nos duela...

Ella quiso preguntarle si volvería a verle, si volvería a sentir su voz rozándole los sentidos, si volvería a sentir su olor, su presencia... pero no pronunció palabra. Él parecía tan seguro de sí mismo, parecía tan decidido.. que ella no quiso decirle que se moría por gritarle que no quería que se alejara de ella.

\- Vi a Spike ayer por la noche... he de reconocer que te ama... es muy afortunado- su voz sonó débil, pero en su dolor, Buffy no lo percibió 

\- Sí...- le miró y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro que a ella misma le sonó falsa- nos queremos mucho... Espero que te vaya bien... estés dónde estés.

Angel se acercó a ella sin poderlo evitar y le acarició el rostro con una suave caricia. Estaba renunciando al amor de su vida, a todo lo que quería y se sentía el ser más miserable del mundo. Ya no habrían amaneceres, ni esperanzas, ni arco iris bonitos que alimentar de ilusiones... Todo eso se quedaba con ella. Pero se lo daba con todo el amor del mundo...porque él entero le pertenecía a ella. Quiso besarla, sentir sus labios por última vez. Saber cómo era besarla en su condición de humano, pero no se atrevió. No soportaría un rechazo más. Ella había elegido, y él no era nadie para intentar disuadirla. Aunque se estuviese muriendo por ella

\- Hasta siempre Buffy... si algún día me necesitas...

\- ¿Lo sabrás?- dijo ella con las lágrimas rozando sus pupilas- ¿o te olvidarás de mí para siempre?

\- Lo sabré. Te quedas mi alma... no la arrincones demasiado

Y dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se marchó por la puerta que había permanecido abierta. Buffy no vio sus lágrimas porque se giró demasiado rápido y él tampoco vio las de ella. Se había ido. Una vez más, y esta vez para siempre. Cerró la puerta y se encaminó a su habitación con la mirada llorosa. No iba a volver a llorar, no lo permitiría. Le había echado de su vida la noche aquella que fue a buscarle. Su despedida era algo que ya esperaba, y no podía dolerle...entonces...¿porqué le dolía tanto?

Angel bajó a la calle y en la portería se encontró con Spike. Era de día y se asombró verle allí a esas horas, pero no comentó absolutamente nada. Spike le miró muy serio

\- Te marchas...

\- Si...- Angel se sintió incómodo- no volveré a meterme entre vosotros si es lo que quieres preguntarme

Spike tiró al suelo el cigarrillo que estaba fumando

\- Buffy estará bien- afirmó

\- No lo dudo...- Angel sonrió de forma triste- ¿la cuidarás?

Había desnudado su corazón frente a su mayor enemigo y Spike lo supo. Supo lo que Angel sufría por no tener a Buffy y supo del sacrificio que estaba realizando

\- Ella siempre te querrá Angel... lo sabes. 

Angel negó con la cabeza.- Vine muy tarde, Spike... demasiado tarde. Pero sólo deseo que ella esté bien, que sea feliz. Por favor, cuidala. Cuidala mucho

\- Lo haré- Spike puso una mano en el hombro de Angel y lo apretó- creo que de humano me caes mejor que de vampiro...- sonrió- al menos no tan mal como siempre me has caído...

\- Me alegro...- Angel también sonrió- hasta siempre Spike.

Spike no contestó y se le quedó mirando mientras Angel salía a la calle. Verle caminar a la luz del día le hizo sentir tremendamente solo. Él tampoco podía ofrecer una vida feliz a Buffy. Seguía siendo un vampiro, con todas las complicaciones y los riesgos que ello conllevaba. Angel había recuperado su mortalidad y también se había quedado solo. Quizás era una paradoja, pero tanto tiempo luchando por algo y acabar con las manos vacías... parecía que el destino se burlaba de todos en sus narices.

Subió a casa de Buffy y la encontró en su habitación, sentada en la cama con la mirada perdida. No se giró al entrar él, así que él se sentó a su lado y le acarició el cabello con suavidad.

\- Me he encontrado con Angel abajo... siento que se vaya así... ¿estás bien?

Ella le miró con una sonrisa y se abrazó a él apoyando la cabeza en su pecho

\- Tú no me abandonarás nunca, ¿verdad Spike? Desde que no soy la única cazadora me siento tan sola...- se acurrucó más contra él y Spike cerró los ojos, sintiéndose feliz- y quiero que tú estés siempre conmigo, quiero que estés a mi lado...

Spike la besó en el cabello mientras sonreia

\- Claro que siempre estaré a tu lado amor...no me perdería por nada del mundo ver esta carita enfurruñada cada noche cuando llegas de trabajar...

Ella se incorporó mirándole.- Yo no llego enfurruñada de trabajar...- al ver que él sonreía, sonrió ella también- bueno... quizás un poco, pero es que no lo puedo evitar...

Spike se echó a reir y volvió a besarla, esta vez en la mejilla. Buffy sonreía, pero no podía ocultar la tristeza escondida. Spike sabía que estaba sufriendo, pero si ella había elegido sacar a Angel de su vida, él no iba a protestar... aunque ella pareciera haber perdido parte de su aliento de vida. Se levantó

\- Ven, vamos a algún lado. Ya es de noche... ¿te apetece hacer algo especial? Podemos ir a alguna piazza, a algún café... no se. Hoy soy todo tuyo

Buffy sonrió.- Sé lo que intentas Spike... pero de verdad estoy bien. Lo que ha pasado hoy, tarde o temprano tendría que pasar. Angel y yo no estamos destinados a estar juntos... sea humano o no lo sea.

Bajó la vista y Spike notó que luchaba por no llorar. Se sintió fatal y maldijo interiormente. La amaba más allá de lo inexplicable, más allá de toda razón, y ella había elegido quedarse con él. Debería sentirse feliz.., entonces... ¿porqué no lo era?¿Porqué se sentía un completo egoista redomado? Le cogió la cara e hizo que lo mirara

\- Buffy... sabes que te quiero, que lo eres todo para mi..- ella fue a hablar pero Spike no se lo permitió- pero te querré igual decidas lo que decidas. 

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, Spike? 

\- Que siempre voy a estar a tu lado, que siempre me vas a tener cuando me necesites, estés dónde estés. Pero no quiero verte triste, ni quiero que te quedes pensando que has hecho lo mejor sacando a Angel de tu vida, cuando lo que en realidad quieres es irte con él.

\- Spike, eso no es cierto, yo...

\- Shhh... ¿crees que no te conozco? Intentas disimular, crees que me debes algo por estar a tu lado, pero no me debes nada, amor. Yo soy feliz compartiendo tus cosas, tu vida.. no necesitas darme nada más. Se que me quieres, y mucho además. Me lo demuestras día a día, confiando en mi, estando a mi lado...y ahora más que nunca, quedándote conmigo. Pero no es eso lo que quiero de ti, Buffy. Querría que me amases, que me amases como yo te amo a ti. Que Angel no tuviera nada tuyo, que no hubiera nada de él en ti... pero eso no puedo ser, y no quiero que te sacrifiques por mi ni por nadie.

\- Spike, no es tan sencillo... yo...

\- ¿Qué ha tardado cinco años en venir? Si... pero Angel siempre ha sido así.. nunca ha querido imponerse en nada... demasiado sacrificado para mi gusto..

\- ¿ Y ahora te sacrificas tú?- ella no sabía cómo tomarse la actitud de Spike. No sabía muy bien cómo tomarselo- ¿ a que viene todo esto?

\- Porque te amo, y me quiero convertir en un héroe- sonrió, pero la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos- porque sé que aunque me quieres, en realidad le amas a él. Porque tu alma es suya, como la suya te pertenece a ti. Y no quiero que te arrepientas toda tu vida de haberla lanzado por la ventana, cuando en realidad quieres hacerla tuya.

\- Spike, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo o con él. Soy yo la que no quiere ir con Angel. Lo hago por mi

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y por eso estás tan triste?¿Porque ha sido una decisión que has tomado en tu propio bien?

\- Spike, no hace falta que seas tan cínico

Spike la cogió de las manos y se las besó

\- Lo siento amor... pero no puedo dejar que hagas esto. Daría mi eternidad porque me amases y quisieras estar conmigo, pero que quisieras estar conmigo porque lo soy todo, no porque soy la otra opción.

\- Eres mi opción- se defendió Buffy- Angel ya no forma parte de esto

Spike suspiró y se alejó de ella.- Déjalo ya Buffy... esto no tiene sentido. No me puedes decir que ya no le amas, que ya no quieres estar con él... y ahora él es mortal, puede dártelo todo. Puede ofrecer lo que nunca pudo darte.. puedo ofrecerte algo que yo no puedo.

\- ¡Maldita sea!¿Más sacrificios?¡Basta ya Spike!- gritó enfadada- ¡Es mi vida!¡No quiero más sacrificios!Cada vez que Angel o tú decidis hacer un sacrificio, la que sale perdiendo soy yo!¿Alguna vez os ha dado por pensar un poco en mi antes de sacrificaros como dos héroes idiotas?

Spike se quedó callado. Tenía razón. Pero no podía dejar que hiciese aquello

\- Amor, perdona... pero piénsalo... yo siempre estaré aquí. Siempre. Pase lo que pase.

Y dándose la vuelta se alejó de ella, pero antes de salir por la puerta, se volvió a girar a mirarla

\- ¿Sabes? Echo de menos Estados Unidos...estos italianos me ponen nervioso... me gustaría volver allí

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que te marchas?¿Tú también?- Buffy no se lo creía. Aquello debía ser una pesadilla

Spike sonrió.- No... te estoy diciendo que cuando quieras nos podemos marchar. Que yo me voy contigo. No me perdería ese encuentro feliz por nada del mundo. No me perdería esa sonrisa por nada del mundo

Buffy no contestó. Le miró a los ojos y acercándose a él, le besó en los labios con toda la ternura de la que era capaz. Spike la abrazó y bebió de sus labios como si fuese la última vez. Al separarse, los ojos de él estaban húmedos. Ella los besó, pero no dijo nada. Se miraron y él salió del apartamento sin mirar atrás. Buffy se quedó un rato mirando la puerta cerrada. Pensaba en las palabras de Spike y sentía escalofríos. Sentía tanto miedo... tanto...Se abrazó a sí misma y se dirigió a su cuarto. Había conseguido no llorar. Era un buen comienzo


	5. Chapter 5

El sol se asomaba por el horizonte calentando las aguas frías del Pacífico de forma suave y acariciadora. Era una mañana fresca y prometía un cielo despejado y completamente azul. Era muy relajante sentir toda aquella tranquilidad a aquella hora de la mañana y poder perderse en ella. Era la primera vez que veía un amanecer sin tener unos ventanales delante. Y era reconfortante saber que eran más bonitos de lo que recordaba. Sintió unos pasos a su espalda, pero no le hizo falta girarse... podía adivinarla en cualquier sitio, de cualquier manera. Sintió su corazón saltar en el pecho

\- ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

Buffy recordó una escena parecida, pero en esa ocasión, aunque también estaban en una playa de Los Angeles, era él quien la encontraba a ella. Un hermoso sueño que no tenía un final feliz. Cerró los ojos

\- Me quedé con tu alma, ¿recuerdas? Ella me ha traído hasta tí. Podría sentirte aunque estuvieras en la otra punta del mundo...

Él se giró para mirarla. El sol le daba de lleno en el rostro y Buffy se dio cuenta por vez primera de la vida que tenían sus ojos oscuros, de la fuerza que tenía su mirada clavada en ella

\- Siento la despedida que tuvimos en Roma. Quise decirte muchas cosas, pero no pude. Te vi tan decidido a irte que...

Él se volvió a girar de espaldas a ella y miró hacia el horizonte.- ¿Sabes? Hace cinco años que puedo ver amaneceres, pero éste es el primero que veo... fuera de mis ventanales.

Buffy no lo pudo evitar y lo abrazó por detrás, apoyando su cabeza en la espalda de él y rodeó su cintura con los brazos. La escena de su mente se repetía.

Angel tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las apretó

\- ¿Compartirías mi vida mortal?- preguntó él en un susurro

\- Siempre...- susurró ella también- para toda la vida

Angel sonrió. Sonrió feliz en mucho tiempo. Se giró y atrayendo a Buffy hacia él, la abrazó y le señaló el sol

\- Mira Buffy... por fin veo luz... por fin se acabó la oscuridad...

Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro mientras también miraba el horizonte

\- Si mi vida... y esta luz brillará para siempre...

 

FIN


End file.
